


{张云雷×李鹤东×你}胸针 番外

by nancyyan



Category: One Diretion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyyan/pseuds/nancyyan





	{张云雷×李鹤东×你}胸针 番外

从玫瑰园出来到现在，李鹤东一句话也没有说，脸上也没有丝毫表情，你本以为他会朝着你发脾气，又或是直接一巴掌上来，而现在的安静，真的是叫你浑身上下都不寒而栗。  
李鹤东在前面马不停蹄的走，你一路小跑的跟着他去了车库，他打开车门，自顾自的坐上了驾驶座，而你也不吭声的坐好，自己系上安全带，关门，一气呵成不敢出声。  
以前，总是他帮你开门，帮你系上安全带，对着你学着导航的声调，说声，“准备出发啦！！”逗笑你，然后摸摸你的头，才会发动车子，而现在，  
终究是你做错了吧

汽车行驶的路线还是一样，只是一路上的空气早就凝结成冰，从前说说笑笑的40多分钟，两个人斗斗嘴很快的也就到家了，今天的车，仿佛是行驶在无边的荒漠，时间滴答滴答的走，路却看不见尽头。

就这么熬啊熬，终于是到了家里的停车场，车刚停稳，你就已经想要马上逃离这沉闷的狭小空间，用手推门。  
”咔！“李鹤东没有回头看你，反锁了车门。  
”你就没有什么话要说吗？“他头转向你，右手轻轻的捏住你的下巴，浅笑一声。  
“给你时间解释。”

你叹了口气，看了看身边的人，是啊，他还是那么爱你，就像你之前那么爱他，他还是想要你的解释。只可惜，  
“算了吧，我没什么好说的了。”  
都已经这么明显的事情了，你不想再欺骗他，也不想再叫那个人继续待在见不得人的角落。

“多久了，我有权知道吗？”李鹤东双手扶着方向盘，不看你。  
“快半年了···”

他砰的一声用手砸向了方向盘，  
“我他妈的被绿了这么久，行！！你们俩可真行啊！！！”  
李鹤东的怒火终于压制不住了，扬起手就要往你脸上打，却还是在最后改变了方向，“啪！”的一声扇在了自己脸上，你惊呆了，赶紧拉开他的手，去揉他脸上瞬间出现的红印，  
他拍开你的手，将头埋在方向盘上，你听见了他小声的抽泣。  
李鹤东第一次在你面前哭了，你慌了神，急急忙忙的把他搂在怀里，“东哥，对不起···对不起···是我错了，都怪我，你揍我一顿出气吧···你别哭了····对不起···”  
你紧紧地搂着他，心疼他的抽泣，你们在一起的时候，你说过会爱他一辈子，你说过会好好照顾他，永远都不离开的，可是，终究还是你伤他最深。  
李鹤东顺着你的胳膊，拉过你，将你压在靠背上，他紧紧的压着你，将头埋进你的肩膀，抽泣的说，“你别和他 走！你要什么我都给你，只要你不走····”  
“东哥····对不起····”  
李鹤东慌了神似的朝你吻去，他用尽蛮力压着你的唇，拼命的要吮吸走你的一切，包括灵魂。他比平常更用力万分的咬住你的唇，顺着你的颈一路咬下，在你的锁骨处狠狠的咬出一个牙印，那是属于他的印章。  
嘶~~你痛极了，一把推开他，低头看了看那个牙印，周边微微的渗出红色，你瞪了他一眼，“李鹤东！你疯了！！！”  
“呵，现在是我都碰不得你了？你在他床上的时候想过我吗？？！”  
李鹤东脸上说不出的难看表情，“我告诉你，你身上上下下哪处不是我李鹤东的！我现在就是要把他全部从你身上弄干净！！”  
他疯了一般的按住你的肩膀，扯开你的衬衣，你的一切在昏暗的车内就像是情欲的催化剂，他蛮横的推开你的内衣，用自己的手掌抓住，用力揉搓，用牙噬咬着你的每一寸肌肤，丝毫不再怜惜，只求自己的欲望可以在你身上完全发泄。  
你在疼痛中拼命的想要起来，却被他圈禁在身下动弹不得，你下身拼命的想要踢他，却反而蹭的他的下体赢了起来。李鹤东单手抓住你的胳膊举起压在靠背，另一只手掀开你的短裙，褪下内裤，分开双腿，没有任何爱抚的将自己早已硬起的下体插进你的体内。  
“啊~痛~”  
你扭动着自己的下身，想要躲开他的进攻，反而却引得他更快速的抽插，他就是想要弄痛你，就是想要报复你。  
“东哥~不要~放了我吧~~”你的眼角痛的流出了眼泪。想要求他放了你。  
手机却不合时宜的响了起来，来电

张云雷！

你想挂了电话，却被李鹤东抢了先，他一把夺去手机，接通，  
“喂，你在哪！”电话那头的人问。  
“在哪，你听听！”李鹤东冷笑一声，将手机凑向你的嘴边，却加大频率的在你身下晃动，你坚持不住了，  
“救我~~痛~~啊~~车库~~救我二爷~~~”你向电话那头的人求助，却被身上的人挂了电话。  
你看着压在你身上的人，熟悉，却又陌生了，是错觉吗，他的眼睛怎么红了，眼角闪光的，是泪珠吗？  
他趴在你身上，搂住你，下面终于慢慢的停止了动作，你的双脚也不再颤抖，终于，一切停止了·······

”你要走了是吗？“他小声问你。  
········你扭过头，没有理他

“走吧。”他扶起你，帮你整理好衣服头发，擦了擦你眼角的泪痕，迟疑了一下，在你脸颊轻轻落下最后一个吻，下车。

”外面冷，车里等他别出来了。师傅那边我去说，你别管了。“


End file.
